Sensei Will Make The Pain Go Away
by IkutoForever
Summary: Itachi had just killed his clan and abandoned his brother. What happens when Madara makes an attempt to comfort his student? Will it be just a teacher and student bond? Or yaoi for us! XD Warning: Yaoi, lemon and all that crap. No like, no read. Simple.


**bSensei Will Make The Pain Go Away: Oneshot/b**

_IWarning: Strong language, yaoi and lemon… Yes… LEMON!_

_Pairing: MadaIta./I_

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

YOU NO LIKEY YAOI, YOU NO READ YAOI. ALSO, THIS IS ON MATURE, SO IF YOU'RE AN IMMATURE IDIOT, DO NOT READ THIS THEN REPORT IT! FUCK OFF, I DON'T NEED IMMATURE IDIOTS GIVING ME A HARD TIME BY REPORTING MY WORKS!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

Madara stared at his blood covered student. His red eyes narrowed as Itachi kept his head down.

"What are you sulking about?" Madara demanded harshly, finally tired of the God-damn silence. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him, waiting impatiently for an answer from Itachi.

"Nothing," the weasel murmured tearfully. He had gone through enough shit in one day and didn't need for the elder to snap at him. Madara, on the other hand, didn't get why Itachi had to react that way. He was only being nice and asking what was wrong… Well, okay, so maybe he didn't exactly put it nicely, but he meant it with a good intention!

Madara sighed, he reached out and brushed a few hot tears from his student's cheek, "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He found himself whispering while gently stroking Itachi's soft raven hair. Itachi grabbed onto the front of his sensei's shirt and buried his face into his ancestor's chest, sobbing loudly.

The elder gasped softly, he thought that what he said was suppose to stop Itachi from crying, not making him cry even harder. Madara wrapped his arms around his student, pulling him closer and nuzzling his long hair.

What confused him the most was why Itachi was crying. Was it because of the lose of his clan? Or the lose of his brother? Maybe a mix of both… But WHY? Madara didn't get WHY they had such an affect on his outstanding student. What had they ever done for him? His clan only used him as their pawn, and his brother never did anything for him either.

Why cry for them? Why cry for people who only used you? Why cry for those who never cared for you? But the question that bothered Madara the most was: If he was to die one day, would Itachi cry for him? Would he even mourn…? Or would he not care and get on with life?

"M-Madara-sensei," Madara's name came out as a breathy whisper, "Do you think I'm a monster?" Madara looked down in shock. Itachi? A monster? No way in hell! He was more of a saint than anyone!

"You're not a monster," Said the elder. He mumbled the last part out, more like talking to himself than to Itachi, "Even if you're a monster, I wouldn't mind dying in your hands."

They stayed like that for a while before Itachi suddenly pushed the elder away to get up.

"Itachi?" Madara murmured.

"I-I need to get a shower," sniffled the weasel. Madara smiled and nodded.

"The bathroom is on your left," he said. Itachi smiled softly and opened the door, entering his sensei's bathroom. Once inside, he stripped down and turned on the water before stepping inside.

Madara couldn't help but peek inside. His eyes roamed over his student's perfect body, the body that he had been craving to taste for over a year now. He took in every single detail, from Itachi's flawless pale skin to his delicious curves and his nice ass. Licking his lips in a predator-like way, he slowly stepped into the misty bathroom, stripped and opened the door to the shower.

Itachi gasped at the cold air behind him, but before he can react, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back against a firm chest.

Itachi turned his face around, "M-Madara-sensei?" He voiced questioningly.

"Mmm, Itachi… You know how irresistible you are?" The elder mumbled into his hair, his hands travelling down the weasel's body. Itachi struggled slightly, his face was burning up like a tomato.

"Sensei… Don't…" Itachi begged, moving away from the elder Uchiha. Madara spun him around and pushed him against the wall, connecting his lips with Itachi's. Itachi whimpered softly and pushed futilely against his sensei's chest, trying to push the man away. Madara forced his tongue into his student's wet cavern, exploring it thoroughly and taking in the taste.

His right hand pushed the back of Itachi neck, making the younger's head tilt back and press in closer while his left arm was around the younger's waist.

Pulling back slightly for air, Madara nipped at Itachi's jaw, earning small whimpers and gasps.

"S-sensei!" Itachi gasped out loudly as the elder bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. Madara suckled on the spot, leaving a purple mark on Itachi's neck, marking him as his property.

"Mmm, Ita… Don't cry anymore," Madara whispered when he pulled back, "You'll always have me by your side." The weasel blushed in a rather cute manner and kissed his sensei's cheek shyly. The elder Uchiha let out a deep chuckle and nuzzled the crook of Itachi's neck, tenderly kissing his shoulder now and again.

Madara reached behind Itachi and turned off the water, his student looked back at him with wide onyx orbs, confusion clouded them. In one swift movement, Madara lifted Itachi up and carried him bridal style back into the bedroom. He threw Itachi onto the bed, not caring that the water on Itachi's wet body was soaking his bed sheets. He climbed on after his student and pulled the younger into a long heated kiss, his hands exploring the weasel's body the way his tongue was exploring his mouth.

Itachi broke away form the kiss to let out a small gasp as Madara's hand wondered down to his lower regions, where his erection stood proudly. The elder Uchiha slithered down the younger's body and took his erection into his hands.

"Itachi," Madara murmured, "You better be grateful for this, you're the first one I've ever done this to." With that, he closed his mouth over the head of the throbbing cock and sucked the tip, swiping the sensitive slit with his warm tongue. Itachi moaned and blushed embarrassedly, he never expected that…

Itachi propped himself up on his elbows and reached one hand down to caress Madara's face.

"Sensei…" Came the needy and breathy moan as Madara deep-throated the twitching length. A whine escaped the weasel's mouth as his sensei's mouth left his manhood.

"Yes?" Madara asked, a small smirk displayed on his face. One of the most fun part in sex is making the uke beg, and it's a hundred times more fun for Madara since the one he's going to make beg is the mighty Uchiha Itachi.

"Sensei… Please…" Started Itachi slowly, hoping that Madara would catch on to what he wants.

"Oh, but what would you like me to do for you, Itachi?" Madara pressed on teasingly, he drew small circles on Itachi's stomach with his index finger as he waited for the younger's answer.

"Please… Be my first…" By the time he managed to squeeze the answer out of himself, Itachi was blushing madly and turning his head to the side, so he won't have to see Madara laughing at him. But instead of the laugh that Itachi had expected, there was an awkward silence instead.

Madara was shocked at Itachi's answer, he never thought that Itachi would ever ask him to be his first. No, 'thought' wouldn't be the correct term, 'DREAMED' is more precise. He never thought that younger was still a virgin either, it was straight out impossible since people in Konoha thinks that if you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to fuck.

"My pleasure," Madara said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. A smile that creep the shit out of the younger.

"W-what's with that expression?" Itachi asked, almost backing away from Madara in fear.

"Nothing, love," the elder purred as he put four fingers in front of his student's lips.

"Suck, honey," Madara purred again, prodding his fingers at Itachi's soft lips. Slowly, Itachi opened his mouth and took in the fingers, sucking softly on them and coating each digit in a thick layer of saliva. Madara moaned softly, his erection growing painfully bigger as more time passed by.

"Enough, enough. Stop taking your time, you're killing me here," Madara whined, pulling his fingers out from the wet cavern and slowly pushed one finger inside Itachi's tight entrance and swirling the finger around. Itachi wiggled his ass in discomfort, it didn't hurt, but it felt extremely weird to be having something moving around inside him that way. Madara entered another finger and started scissoring them, stretching the younger.

"God, you're so slow! I want something bigger inside!" Itachi whined, wiggling his ass again. Madara glared in annoyance and roughly shoved himself inside Itachi's ass. 'There! He wanted something big and now he has it.' Madara thought smugly.

"AHHH!" Itachi screamed, arching his back off the bed, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Regret sweep over Madara when the painful scream echoed off the walls of his quite empty bedroom. Just a few minutes ago he was comforting the younger, telling him not to cry and here he is, making the weasel sob uncontrollably.

Madara's red eyes soften immediately, his hand reached down and wiped the sweat off Itachi's forehead.

"Sorry…" Madara murmured, once again resting his head on the younger's shoulder. Even though he felt guilty for what he did and what he's feeling right now, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved how I_tight_/I Itachi clenched around him.

"That really hurts…" Itachi mumbled, using the back of his hands to wipe his tears. The elder Uchiha felt a pang in his chest, he pulled back and stared into onyx eyes before bending down and licking at the tip of his student's softening member before taking the whole thing in his mouth, making an attempt to harden it again.

He could hear Itachi's breath hitch as he sucked harder, other than that, he can also feel the cock in his mouth hardening again, giving a sign that Itachi wasn't TOTALLY turned off.

Pulling back, Madara kissed Itachi's shivering lips again, "I'm so sorry," he whispered against the soft lips. Itachi gave him a look that was almost sad.

"It's okay… I know you didn't mean to hurt me…" The younger replied, twirling a lock of his sensei's hair around his index finger.

"Again… I'm so sorry…" Madara apologised again. No matter how much he repeated that he was sorry, he cannot stop the guilt that had gathered in his chest. Itachi rolled his eyes and kissed the elder.

"Move," the weasel commanded. Normally Madara would've gotten pissed that an uke tried to take control of him, but he'd do anything Itachi wants right now if it means that the younger wouldn't hate him for hurting him. So he started moving slowly, trying his best not to hurt his student anymore than he already has.

"Ngh… F-Faster…" Madara moved slightly faster while searching for Itachi's prostate at the same time. Suddenly Itachi pushed him back slightly. The elder inwardly panicked, what'd he done wrong this time? Oh god, is there a minute in his life when he didn't mess something up and lose someone important? What's WRONG with him any-

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked, snapping Madara away form his thoughts.

"Huh…?" 'Here it comes, he's going to tell me that he regrets asking me to be his first and that he hates me and-'

"Madara-sensei, why are you acting like a puppy? You only move with every kick, if I don't tell you to go faster, you're going to work like a broken machine," the raven asked, his tone showed concern and not annoyance. Madara looked back in surprise and mumbled out another 'sorry'.

Itachi sighed, "Get off me," he stated. A look of shock passed the elder's face, but it was soon replaced by hurt and sorrow. He pulled out and rolled off the weasel, but instead of gathering his clothes and leaving like what he thought Itachi would've done, the other gave his member a soft kiss and climbed on top of him.

"Look, I forgive you, and I'll ride you until you stop being a sulking baby about the whole thing," Itachi said, he grabbed onto Madara's member and sat on it, his ass engulfing the whole length as he let out a breathy moan. Madara gasped in pleasure and stared up in awe at his young student.

Itachi grabbed his hands and placed each one on the side of his hips, "Take control when you're ready," he murmured, still moving up and down slowly on his sensei's massive cock. *XD MASSIVE! We ALL know how MASSIVE Mada is!*

Itachi leaned over his sensei, his hips moving up and down. Suddenly he let out a loud and erotic moan for Madara had hit his prostate, at the same time, his speed increased rapidly and soon he was bouncing up and down.

"Hah… Ngh… Mm… I-Ita… Itachi!" Madara flipped them around so that his student was underneath him and pounded mercilessly inside Itachi.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Itachi yelped as the elder grabbed his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Without a warning, Itachi suddenly exploded over their stomachs, causing Madara to spill his seeds deep inside the weasel. Itachi smiled tiredly and snuggled up to his sensei.

"Love you, Madara," he said. Madara gave his lips a soft, chaste kiss and replied.

"Love you too, honey," he mumbled.

Before Madara fell asleep, he could've sworn he heard Pein's voice outside screaming something that sounds awfully close to 'OMFG! Madara fucked Itachi-chan senseless!'. 'Oh well' Madara thought, 'I'll deal with that bastard tomorrow.'

**bTHE END/b**

bA/N: OKKKKAAAAAYYYY…. I did NOT know why the heck I just wrote that… I just felt kinda pervy and decided to write some MadaIta… Sorry that it sucks! ~bows down~ Well… PLEASE REVIEW!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: YAY! EVERYONE! I. AM. BACK!

Kana: O_O… WTF? A lemon?

Yaya: … Sorry… I won't write anymore lemons if you don't want me to…

Itachi: ~gasps~ WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

Madara: ~nosebleed~ Hehehe, I-Itachi-chan, I'll let you ride me any day!

Itachi: ~chases Yaya around~ You *bleep*! How DARE you!

Yaya: GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

Pein: ~gasps loudly~ Yaya! What are you going to say to the PeinIta fans? I cannot believe you!

Sasori & Kakashi: ~murderous auras~ Yaya…

Yaya: O_O… Holy sh!

Kana: …I'll do it for her… 'Sensei Will Make The Pain Go Away' brought to you by team YaKa! V^_^


End file.
